Silent Promises
by hweasley21
Summary: This is a prequel to the story I wrote title, Unexpected surprises. It explains how Ron and Hermione came to be. Warning Adult themes and language. Complete, Rh pairing


**This is the prequel to the Unexpected surpises. This is suppose to explain how Ron and Hermione came to be more than just friends. So if you haven't read the story and you like this one I suggest you read it. You can read them in whatever order youwish, they flow ell into each other, hope you enjoy!**

Ron was wide awake and feeling restless. He yawned feeling the physical effects of exhaustion but mentally he was wired. He never thought he would see Dumbledore buried, the man was so full of life Ron truly believed he would out live them all. The funeral had changed Ron in a way he didn't quite understand, he no longer felt sixteen he felt older and wiser.

The worst part of the funeral was watching Hermione cry. It wasn't the first time he had seen Hermione cry but it was the first time Hermione had ever cried that hard or that much. It broke Ron's heart. He had never intended to hold Hermione or to stroke her hair but instinctively he did those things to comfort her. Hermione had come to mean more to Ron than he originally believed. It seemed his whole world was wrapped around at this moment and it scared Ron. He knew he fancied Hermione after the Yule Ball but it wasn't until that very day that Ron realized something important, he loved Hermione Granger. He loved her warm chocolate brown eyes. He loved her flawless skin and the way her body moved. He even loved her wild unmanageable hair because all of those things were perfectly Hermione and Hermione was...perfect.

"Ron" Hermione called softly from the doorway of the boy's dorm room.

Ron could feel his ears turning red and a blush creep into his face. "Hey" Ron answered. He sat up in his bed and motioned her in. Hermione approached him slowly and Ron noticed she looked uncomfortable. ""You ok?"

Hermione nodded, "Where is everyone?" she asked.

"Dean went home with Seamus and I haven't seen Neville." Ron replied, and found himself nervously fidgeting when Hermione sat down beside him.

"I guess he went with Ginny" Hermione mumbled. "She went for a walk after Harry ran off"

"I wonder where his is." Ron mused, he was concerned for his friend but he knew Harry needed to be alone at that moment and respected him enough to give him that.

"Harry will be fine" Hermione assured Ron, "Someday"

"Yeah" Ron echoed, "Someday"

Hermione curled up in a little ball and rocked slightly. Ron felt his arms wrap around her shoulders, "Shh" He consoled her as she cried silent tears. "It's ok, your sad now, you will always be a little sad but it will get better I promise."

"You are so sweet" Hermione whispered. The rocking stopped but Ron could feel Hermione freeze up in his arms. She turned her head, her mouth only inches away from his own. A chill ran up Ron's spin and he fought the urge to kiss her. "Thank you" Then she lightly brushed her lips against his. Ron couldn't stop himself from closed his eyes and went in for another less subtle kiss. He was more than little shocked when Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck. She sighed against his mouth when he snaked his arms around her waist.

Before Ron knew what was happening they had lain back onto his bed, kissing with as much passion as they could muster. "Hermione" Ron moaned, "We should stop"

"No" Hermione protested pulling him towards her again. 'Please, I need to feel something other than what I feel right now. The only time I feel happy and complete is when I am with you" Hermione pushed Ron up again but only to pull her t-shirt off. Ron took in the beautiful sight of Hermione in her bra and nearly fainted. His hand ran down the length of her arm and up to her breast. He reached around as he went in for a kiss and unfastened the pretty pink bra, throwing it to the floor. Hermione who obviously couldn't wait took out her wand silently shed both of their clothes.

Like hungry and desperate animals Ron and Hermione kissed, pawed and clawed one another. Their desire taking control and manifesting after years of building up tension. Ron didn't know much about sex or girls but found his body knew more than it had ever let on. Foreplay didn't really exist except when Ron let two fingers gently slide inside Hermione, however when she began thrashing and moaning his already hard erection began to ache and he knew he couldn't hold off much longer.

Ron, Please" Hermione pleaded in a throaty voice that made Ron weak with desire. He positioned himself outside of her, trying to ease in knowing it would be painful. Hermione seized up as he penetrated her but slowly loosened up as he moved inside of her. The pace quickened along with his heart rate. Hermione gasped and moaned as he thrusted into her. When Ron dared to open his eyes the sight nearly sent him over the edge. Hermione had her eyes closed, her beautiful face was flushed and her hair was clinging to a sweaty forehead, she looked ravishing.

After an embarrassingly short amount of time Ron exploded inside of Hermione. For a moment he as furious with himself because he realized her had not made her come. Hermione smiled and Ron her hand down his cheek and it hit Ron, it didn't matter who came or how much pleasure they physically felt; this moment was about true intimacy, comfort and security. Ron had given Hermione something no one else could and that was familiarity and closeness.

Hermione pulled the blankets up and snuggled close to Ron. "Thank you" Hermione whispered again. Ron responded with a kiss to her damp forehead. He could feel her drifting off to sleep and allowed his thoughts to take him away, dreaming of a future, after the war, a future with Hermione.

Hours later Harry crept up to the dorm. He went in and kicked his hoes off. It surprised him to see not only that hangings of Ron's bed open but the candles still burring. Harry was met with an awkward sight as he moved to Ron's bed. Hermione and Ron were nestled close together under the blankets sleeping. With one look round the bed, he noticed clothes strewn haphazardly and realized what had happened. Slowly Harry backed away and out of the room feeling as if he were intruding. He slept on a couch in the common room that night.

The next morning was slightly awkward when they awoke early. They quickly dressed anticipating that arrival of Ron's family to collect them. Neither spoke of their intimate moment but they kept it close to their hearts, making silent promises to pursue something once this war was over.


End file.
